super_roblox_warrior_srwfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ROBLOX Warrior 20
Super ROBLOX Warrior 20 '''was the anniversary 20th tournament of SRW, with the numbering being switched to #1901 to #2000, and the third tournament since FortunateAzOp09's kanzenseiha in Tournament 17. Tournament Summary First Stage The First Stage contained a mix of old and new, with ninja killers, the Double Dipper, Double Rolling Log, Spin Bridge, Tic Toc, and Rising Trapezes, along with a new obstacle, the Circle Slider, as well as the Warped Wall and Coin Flip. Each obstacle took out at least 1 competitor, with the Double Dipper eliminating 29 contestants, followed by the Double Rolling Log with 21 fails, and the Circle Slider and Rising Trapezes with 10 each. A total of 20 contestants beat this season's Stage One, 1 higher than the previous tournament. 5 of those competitors were newcomers. However, WeatherTheStorm, XxFireManxX, and TheNewarkNinja were all not able to advance. Defending champion FortunateAzOp09 had the fastest time with 35.21 remaining. Second Stage The Second Stage did not have any new obstacles, but mostly switched out certain obstacles for old ones, with the Balance Tank, Window Hang, and Reverse Conveyor returning. This tournament proved to be one of the easiest Second Stages in history, as 9 contestants were able to clear the Second Stage and move onto the Third Stage. Surprisingly, newcomer Slipzy and regular al3xalceus were among the contestants heading into Stage Three. However, DatGuy, BolBro, and NuclearFart were all eliminated on the Second Stage. Third Stage The Third Stage contained only 6 obstacles this season, with the Nitro Cliffhanger and Racker making their debuts. al3xalceus was eliminated by just the Floating Boards, the first obstacle, and Spinzy was eliminated by the Beam Trenches, while Slipzy, RoaringNub and TheDaytonaNinja were eliminated by the Nitro Cliffhanger, Racker, and Pole Grasper respectively. However, 4 contestants, tying the record of SRW 4, were able to clear the Third Stage, including veteran JohnWillic125. Final Stage The Final Stage was unchanged from Season 17's Final Stage, and was no longer Season 19's Mega Salmon Ladder. 3 of the four contestants, except realityisawesome, were able to climb the tower and achieve kanzenseiha. Shadow_zz produced the closest kanzenseiha in history, clearing with 00.07 seconds remaining. First Stage Obstacles ① *Double Dipper ② *Double Rolling Log ③ *Spin Bridge ④ *Tic Toc ⑤ ^Circle Slider ⑥ *Warped Wall ⑦ *Coin Flip ⑧ *Rising Trapezes '''Time Limit: 100 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Second Stage Obstacles ① *Cannonball Rider ② *Salmon Ladder ③ *Window Hang ④ *Balance Tank ⑤ Wingnuts ⑥ *Reverse Conveyor Time Limit: 135 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Third Stage Obstacles ① *Floating Boards ② *Beam Trenches ③ ^Nitro Cliffhanger ④ ^Racker ⑤ *Pole Grasper ⑥ *Flying Bar Time Limit: Untimed ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Climb ② Rock Walls ③ Triple Ropes ④ G-Rope Time Limit: 30 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results